1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and a method for controlling the decoding, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for improving a decoding success rate when a channel quality is poor.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of communication technologies, in addition to cellular communication service, there is a growing demand for a variety of communication services, such as, for example, Internet of Things (IoT). The demand for communication service variety may result in wireless communication devices being located in various communication environments. If the communication environment is not good, a decoding success rate of the wireless communication device may be deteriorated.